Cynthia's Stress Relief
by Shatterhand
Summary: Relaxing at a Villa, the Champion gets intimate with a Lopunny and an Arcanine and remembers what it feels like to be something other than a researcher and champion.  Lemon, Human/Poke/Poke and F/F/M.


Six months. It had been six months since Cynthia lost at the Pokémon league. The beautiful blonde stepped out of the shower and didn't bother reaching for a towel. The window was open and it was a beautiful day out. The breeze, slightly chilly, felt delightful on her naked skin. She carried herself on long, flawless legs to the large mirror above the sink, lost in thought as she tied her hair back.

Six months. In that time she had gotten on good terms with the kid who had beaten her. His name had been Stefan. There was a certain confidence and determination in him that Cynthia liked. Had he been a few years older, she would have found that irresistible. A man with that kind of drive didn't come around that often. Unfortunately, Stefan had been too many years her junior at the time. A few years from now, then they'd see. Her hair, still wet, was now tied into a long ponytail that stretched down to the small of her back, and accentuated the curves of her hips.

It had been so long since she'd had the time to be in a relationship. Between her duties as a researcher and her position as Sinnoh champion, no man could keep up with her schedule. Sometimes it overwhelmed her. So when Stefan extended an invitation to relax at his villa, she accepted without hesitation. He was overseas, moving on to bigger and better things. Cynthia grinned to herself. He'd catch them all, she was sure. Twenty years from now her kids would be asking her about the exploits of the world's greatest Pokémon trainer.

Her skimpy white bathing suit lay forgotten on the cool white tiles as she open the bathroom door to the master bedroom. Stefan had really given her the run of the place, and had even left her with two of his greatest catches, an unusually tall Lopunny and the trainer's longtime friend Arcanine. Arcanine was curled up on the floor in front of the grand king-sized bed, and Lopunny had tucked herself in under the sheets. They had been playing with Cynthia in the expansive lawn that was part of the property and had tired themselves out. Cynthia paused near Arcanine. The foreign Pokémon was still unusual to her, and she leaned in to feel its fur. Soft, yet firm . . . that was how she would remember it. The musky smell of the Pokémon's warm fur was pleasant, oddly masculine. She wouldn't forget it as she walked to the wardrobe and picked out her outfit for a quick stroll around the resort.

When she returned, Arcanine and Lopunny were waiting for her, the legendary-type canine pacing back and forth in front of the main entrance while the female rabbit Pokémon tapped her foot impatiently. They seemed offended that Cynthia had left them alone without letting them know.

"I'm sorry, friends. I didn't want to wake you."

They followed her inside as she set her bags down on the floor. Lopunny immediately approached her and cocked her head, seemingly examining Cynthia.

"What?"

Cynthia gave herself a quick scan to see if anything was unusual. She was wearing high heels and a short black skirt with a white tank-top that proudly displayed her buxom bosom. She'd never be seen at an official function like this, she had to admit, but she was on vacation and could afford to let herself dress sexy for once. She felt the soft hand of Lopunny on her lower back as she was guided into the master bedroom and aimed towards the mirror where Cynthia could see herself in full view, as well as the tan and beige Pokémon beside her.

She couldn't help but notice how similar they were in shape. Lopunny were especially human-like in their body shape, and this one was as tall as an average human woman no less. She had a distinctly feminine body, too, with breasts even larger than Cynthia's. Her legs were structured almost like high heels, the Pokémon supported mostly on the front of an elongated paw. The effect accentuated her hindquarters dramatically. The former Champion couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Lopunny was beautifully exotic and feminine. She had sometimes wondered herself if her personality would scare off men when she began her search. She was strong, independent, and most men seemed to prefer their females subservient.

The rabbit Pokémon twitched her nose and stepped behind Cynthia. Before the expert trainer had time to react, she felt a pleasurable pressure on her chest. Lopunny had slipped her arms around Cynthia's sides and began gently caressing the human's breasts with her soft, supple hands. It had been so long since anyone had treated her sexually that Cynthia was loathe to put a stop to it.

_It's harmless. She doesn't know what she's doing. No one can see, anyway._

The Pokémon's warm, gentle exhalations brushed past Cynthia's hair and along her neck, causing the blonde to shiver. It felt good, better than a Pokémon should make a trainer feel. Encouraged by Cynthia's reaction, Lopunny moved her hands to the hem of the tank top and began to draw it up and over the trainer's head. When her arms were free, Cynthia immediately unclasped her bra and discarded it, her considerable breasts bouncing for a moment as they were freed of their bindings. This was it. She didn't care. There was an aching inside of her that craved sexual attention, and there was no reason she should deny it when given by a gentle, sexy living being like this Lopunny? Small, delicate hands moved over the ivory mounds, tracing the swell of Cynthia's breasts before lightly running a finger over her erect nipples. The fine, soft fur created countless points to excite Cynthia's nerve endings, causing her to stifle an erotic groan. She could feel herself becoming more and more aroused, dampness in between her legs that threatened to soak her sheer white panties.

"Please, Lopunny. . . use your mouth."

Lopunny showed once more that she understood exactly what she was doing, gracefully moving around the now nearly painfully aroused woman and making eye contact for a brief moment, large amber eyes to lust-filled greys. Then the Pokémon gave Cynthia a playful push, knocking her three steps backwards before she fell backwards onto the bed. Before she could recover, Lopunny was atop her, straddling her, and lowering her head to Cynthia's chest. A velvet-smooth tongue flicked out and teased the champion's teat before incisors gently closed around it, pinching and teasing the moaning blonde. Cynthia could only look up at the Pokémon who had taken full responsibility for pleasing her. The fur near Lopunny's sex had become noticeably damp and matted as the Pokémon ground it against Cynthia's exposed thigh. Cynthia could feel it, wet and soft and warm on her leg, and the knowledge that this Pokémon found her sexy gave her more confidence. She took a hand and, with the Pokémon's help, slid her panties out from under her skirt and off her legs.

"Thank you, Lopunny. But I can't be so selfish."

Cynthia slid her free hand down between them as her other manipulated the breast left alone by the Lopunny. The rabbit Pokémon's own breasts were more than a handful, soft and incredibly warm to the touch. As she squeezed and rubbed Lopunny's finely-coated bust, Cynthia searched for something to manipulate. Her fingers found the Pokémon's own nipples, poking out amongst the fur, and began to twist and tweak them. Lopunny made an excited sigh of her own and fervently returned to her task with even greater vigor. Cynthia was nearing the limit of what she could endure, the grinding of Lopunny's leg against her burning snatch and the persistent, relentless sucking at her tits was becoming too much. She felt a tingle race from her fingers to her toes before concentrated at her sex, releasing itself and gushing across Lopunny's thigh.

"Oh, Lope, that's the spot . . . ," she moaned greedily as she rode the wave of sheer, pleasurable release.

Lopunny paused and it took Cynthia a moment to perceive why. Arcanine had finally reappeared and was stepping up onto the bed around the sweat-soaked duo. Cynthia was neither surprised nor upset that the scent of sex had drawn the orange-and-black Pokémon to the bedroom. Cynthia removed a hand from Lopunny's breast to stroke the magnificent creature's white mane. It was lush, warm, soft. Lopunny emitted a surprised, slightly pained noise as Cynthia realized Arcanine had mounted the smaller Pokémon. The mere thought of watching Lopunny being mated with aroused Cynthia even further, reaffirming a need for more orgasms, more sexual activity. Lopunny's long, graceful eyebrows and perfectly formed breasts bounced in time with the Arcanine's quiet barks and growls as he penetrated her. Cynthia sent both her hands underneath her skirt to attend to her own needs. One hand drove two fingers deep into her snatch while her forefinger and thumb of the other massaged her sensitive clitoris. There was something deeply erotic about the brutal penetration Lopunny was experiencing, and she allowed herself a few moments more of enjoyment before realizing Lopunny's pain was not subsiding.

"Mhmm, Arcanine. . . stop it, you're hurting her."

Ever loyal, the larger Pokémon immediately froze. Seemingly just realizing the unfortunate situation of his mate, he withdrew his glistening member, fully erect and wet with the juices of the Lopunny's interior.

"Oh, you poor things. . . "

Gently laying the exhausted rabbit Pokémon down, Cynthia returned her attention to the frustrated Arcanine. It was huge, larger than any man's could be, and harder than any body part formed of flesh had a right to be. Cynthia felt a pang of guilt that she had just enjoyed everything the Lopunny had to offer and Arcanine could have none of it. She gave the tip a light kiss that caused it to twitch with renewed arousal. From there, she planted a serious of soft kisses down to the base of the impressive cock all the way back to the top. She took in the smell of the Arcanine's primary sex characteristic, the taste of Lopunny's cum mingled with the saltiness of the Arcanine's skin. Steadying herself, Cynthia then took the head of Arcanine's cock into her mouth, barely avoiding her teeth as she began to truly appreciate its girth. It was too large for her to take in all of it, but she ran her tongue over it repeatedly to the Arcanine's great appreciation. She became intoxicating with the smell and taste and forced herself further onto it, the Arcanine panting with appreciation as his member grazed the back of her throat. Suppressing a gag, Cynthia realized she couldn't please him this way and withdrew Arcanine from her soft, full lips. She released her grasp on the canine Pokémon as she turned to check on Lopunny. Lopunny had fully recovered and now stared up at her, animalistic lust clearly shining through. Cynthia leaned over and kissed the Lopunny deeply as they began grinding against each other's legs once more. She savored every second of the long, passionate kiss, their tongues dancing as they explored the mouths of one another, Arcanine momentarily forgotten.

That smell. The deep, masculine smell of the Arcanine's warm fur was all around her. Just the sensation sent another wave of moisture racing to her cunt. She could feel his arousal even before she felt a white-hot sensation pressing against her vulva. Adjusting her legs and supporting herself with one shaky arm, she reached down and guided him in. She could feel his lust, his pulsing desire for her as her hand wrapped around his scarlet member. It was enormous in scale to her hand, and she doubted for a brief moment it would fit. However, she knew her body, what the body was capable of, and buried her doubts in the name of sexual satisfaction. It began to slide inside her, slowly forcing her insides to accommodate its girth. The pleasure bordered on pain as Cynthia bit her lip to stifle a scream of delight.

As the Arcanine indulged himself, Cynthia did what she could to attend to Lopunny, wrapping her pink lips around the Pokémon's breast and flicking it with her tongue. Before long, though, she couldn't focus on her fellow female. The Arcanine had begun to push deeper before sliding back out for more momentum, and the movement set fire to Cynthia's mind. The Arcanine was not fully inside of her, it couldn't fit, but he began to try. Each drive went a little deeper, evoking a deep, throaty moan from the former Champ. Her pendulous tits swayed to and fro as the canine rammed himself deeper into her. She could do nothing but use her arms to brace herself as the Arcanine dominated her and sent waves of pleasure crashing over her. She raised her head to try and steady herself and caught sight of the scene in the broad mirror over the bed. It turned her on even more to see it. Arcanine was overwhelming, a great, beautiful creature that had mounted her and was eagerly plowing into her. She could see her own tits swaying, bouncing upwards towards her chin with each new thrust. She looked downwards once more to see Lopunny eagerly fingering herself, clearly immensely turned on by the front row seat to the powerful fucking above her. Cynthia felt the soft but firm bite of Arcanine's teeth on her shoulder, steadying her in an instinct that reached back generations. This was enough, just as the Pokémon had driven its enormous cock so deep in that the bulge at the base of its shaft was spreading Cynthia's labia wide. Another earth-shattering climax came to the woman as she felt the burning juice spurt deep inside her. The Arcanine continued to pour its seed deep inside her, three distinct spurts that filled every inch of Cynthia's pussy before beginning to leak out. Only when he was done did the canine withdraw himself from the collapsed woman and nuzzle her side.

So perhaps she couldn't find a man to fit her schedule. There were alternatives. Deeply satisfied and utterly exhausted, she fell asleep flanked by the warmth and comfort of her two most intimate partners.


End file.
